Hopelessly
by Trousers in Small Jars
Summary: OneShot: Olive has always wanted a Hollywood romance. A little AU. Set after the first 9 episodes.


_Hopelessly_

A/N- I wrote this for a challenge that had to do with the last line of the story. I decided to do Pushing Daisies because it is my favorite new show and it just got its own section.

Disclaimer- Pushing Daisies and all characters are property of ABC and the creator of the show.

* * *

Olive Snook had always enjoyed romantic movies. The types of movies where a man and woman would seem like polar opposites then before they knew it they would fall in love. In one climactic scene the woman would confess her love and the man would take her in his arms and kiss her passionately. Ever since she was a little Olive had wanted to meet a man who would love her like that. But she was almost thirty years old and the man she was in love with barely seemed to notice her, let alone love her. 

At first Olive had thought Ned was just afraid of relationships and that in time she could win his heart. But everything had changed since Chuck had shown up. The pie maker seemed to change whenever Chuck was near, doing what ever he could to try and impress her. Olive's heart had shattered when she had seen them kiss, through cellophane wrap, in the kitchen of "The Pie Hole." She wished he would kiss her like that, without the plastic wrap of course.

Olive was now alone in the "The Pie Hole." Ned, Chuck and Emerson Cod had gone off to solve some murder mystery leaving Olive behind to close the shop up for the night. She hated feeling left out. Why did Ned always take Chuck with him wherever went and never even thought of asking Olive to join them? Now that Chuck was around, Olive could barely get a minute alone with Ned. Wherever Ned went, Chuck was not far behind him.

After she had finished closing, Olive headed upstairs to her apartment with Digby close behind her. Digby seemed to be the only friend she had these days. She unlocked her door and Digby walked in ahead of her and planted himself on her couch. Olive smiled and sat down next to him. He turned over on his back signaling he wanted to be pet. Apparently, Ned never showed Digby much affection, which Olive never quite understood. Ned seemed to care a great deal about Digby but never touched him. Olive picked up the remote of the coffee table and turned on the television. One of her favorite movies was on and luckily it had just started, so she had not missed much. She curled up on her couch and began to watch the movie, reciting every line as the actors said them.

About an hour later, there was a knock at the door. Olive walked over to the door and opened it. Like out of her dreams there stood Ned, alone.

"Hello Ned." Olive said, smiling sweetly.

"I came to pick up Digby." He said talking very fast, as he usually did.

"Oh, right." Olive said, a little disappointed he had not come to see her. She turned to see Digby was right behind her. "Here he is." Digby immediately went to stand next to Ned, keeping his distance.

"Well, I'll leave now. Goodnight, Olive." He went to unlock the door to his apartment next to Olive's. Olive could hear the television in the behind her as the characters confessed their love for each other and the music building. Now was her chance, they were alone.

"Ned, wait," He turned to face Olive. "I... closed up just as you asked."

"That's good." Ned said, pushing his key into the lock. " I'll see you tomorrow, Olive."

"Wait that is not what I wanted to say." She said as she stepped out of her apartment. "Ned, I've been waiting a long time to tell you this." Ned took a step back as she was suddenly closer to him.

"I really should get home, Chuck is going to worry." He said, his voice shaking. Just then something is Olive snapped as she heard Chuck's name.

"Chuck, its always Chuck! Did you ever think, that I have feelings too? I work for five years in your pie shop doing everything you asked while you went off to who knows where to solve murders. Never once did I get a 'thank you' for anything I have ever done for you. Then out of nowhere your long lost childhood sweetheart appears and you're following her around like a sick puppy. While I'm here and I've always been here. What does she have that I don't have?" She didn't care if everyone in the building heard her. It had been building up inside her ever since Chuck had arrived. Ned's eyes had grown wide; he had never seen Olive like this before. She took a deep breath calming herself a little. "I guess what I am trying to say is, Ned, I love you. I have for the longest time. I don't think I am ever going to stop loving you no matter what you do."

"Olive, I...uh.." Ned tried to say something but he was not sure what to tell her. Olive closed her eyes waiting for him to say what she had wanted hear since she had first met him. "Uh.. Goodnight, Olive." She heard the door slam and knew he would never return her affection. With a broken heart she walked back into her apartment regretting everything that had just transpired between her and Ned.

* * *

After Ned had gone to bed, he had tried to sleep but whenever he closed his eyes all he thought about was the jilted Olive. He was not sure what had possessed Olive into telling him she was in love with him. The pie maker knew he did not love Olive. Then why did he feel so bad about what had happened? Was it possible that he cared for her, not as a lover but as a friend? The only real friends he really ever had were Chuck and Digby. It might be nice to have a friend that he did not have to constantly worry about killing. Yes, that would be nice. Ned decided that he would go to "The Pie Hole" early so he could explain to Olive exactly how he felt about her. Ned soon fell asleep, happy with the solution to his problem.

When the pie maker awoke he looked over at the sleeping Chuck as he did every morning. After losing her for so many years, he was still surprised that she was back in his life. He knew had made the right decision in keeping her alive which was something he would never regret. Ned forced himself away from thoughts of Chuck and reminded himself of why he was awake this early. He quickly dressed and walked to the door. There was an envelope with Ned's name on it, which someone had slid through the mail slot. Ned picked up the envelope and opened the letter. It was in Olive's handwriting which he knew well from the order slips at his cafe. As he read the note, the pie maker felt a feeling of dread well up inside him.

_Ned,_

_I cannot work for you anymore; it is too painful for me. Within a week I will be moving. Put my final paycheck through the mail slot. Do not worry, you will not see me again. Forget me; forget everything I said last night. If I had known it would end like this, I never would have told you._

* * *

A/N- There you go. I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are always nice. But please remember this is a one shot, so there will be no other chapters. 


End file.
